


bludgers and bowtruckles

by Softssvt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gryffindor Jaemin, Hogwarts AU, Kinda, Lowercase, M/M, also a lot of food is mentioned, have fun lmao, hufflepuff jeno, idk - Freeform, just they having fun at hogwarts, ravenclaw renjun, theres talk about a broken arm in chapter 1, unnecessary nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softssvt/pseuds/Softssvt
Summary: “if you don’t shut up i’ll throw you off the astronomy tower”“i’d like to see you try”or; renjun, jeno, and jaemin try to live their daily lives at hogwarts without getting killed. the key word here is ‘try’





	bludgers and bowtruckles

**Author's Note:**

> HI so i tried to do this fic a while ago but it didn’t turn out the way i wanted it to??? so i re wrote it. i hope you like it this whole au is like my baby sjbsbshs

september 1st - 10:11  
most wizarding families would take a portkey, or maybe a magical car to king’s cross, not the tube. most magical families took great care to avoid muggles, especially on september 1st, but not renjun’s. so there he was, with his 7 cousins, travelling along the winding tunnels of the tube, getting weird looks from other passengers for their massive trunks, or maybe it was the owl. another down side of being crammed into an overfilled, claustrophobic,  
underground train was the lack of leg space, or space in general. renjun and dejun were told (forced) to sit on their trunks on the floor because they could fit. bullshit if you asked them, ten was just as small and he got to sit on an actual seat, but it was ten. nobody ever said no to ten. renjun didn’t know what was worse if he was being honest, the manky seats or the manky floor.  
it did make sense that they took the underground, they did live 15 minutes away from king’s cross, and chenle hadn’t yet managed to use a portkey WITHOUT breaking his arm, or someone else’s arm. sicheng would never forgive him for that.  
the train came to a stop, and renjun saw a hand reach down to him  
“come on little huang, we don’t want to end up in the other side of london again” xuxi spone down at him.  
“don’t remind me”  
on september 1st in their 2nd year, xuxi had managed to lose his owl on the train (don’t ask him how) and then made all 8 of them look for it. on a crowded train. when they actually found his owl, they realised that they had passed king’s cross, and had actually made it to high barnet, which is really NOT where they wanted to end up. it was safe to say that kun was the closed he’d ever been to having a mental breakdown that day.

11:23  
“i’m telling you renjun, it’s favouritism. slytherin won the house cup six years in a row before that harry potter turned up, and dumbledore gave them a 160 points. that’s 10 more than slytherin had. 10! i bet it was just to rub it in our faces huh” donghyuck, his childhood best friend and avid gryffindor hater practically shouted, before eating another handful of every flavour beans.  
“i can’t argue with you hyuck, once dumbledore died, slytherin won it again.” renjun replied  
“exactly! you’re not even a slytherin and you agree! besides, harry potter seems like a bit of a pushover”  
“did you just call the guy who ended the first and second wizarding wars a pushover?”  
“maybe i did.”  
he and hyuck had been friends since they were 5, and throughout their childhood, they both thought that the other was a muggle. that, of course, wasn’t true. and after getting their lettres, they began to accept the fact that they’d never see eachother again, and told eachother that they were ‘going to boarding school’, which wasn’t entirely false. so after an emotional goodbye on august 31st, they thought it was the end. seeing eachother on the train was, frankly, not what they were expecting. even after getting sorted into different houses, they were inseparable again.

20:56  
“yangyang i’m sorry, but can you PLEASE pass me the ice cream” guanheng (or hendery, as the whole school called him) begged.  
“what did you do?” renjun asked, picking up some more cake.  
“he said that my name means sheep sheep it does NOT mean sheep sheep” yangyang shouted, just loud enough that professor bae could glare at him.  
“i hate to break it to you yangyang but...” started renjun  
“shut up.”  
that was what happened every feast. yangyang and hendery bickered, renjun joined in, they ate in somewhat silence until pudding, then they bickered again. daily. at this point, they bickered about the smallest things, having run out of actually valid things to bicker about.  
“i’m going to head to the common room” renjun said, starting to get up.  
“are you sure? there’s still 10 minutes left” asked hendery  
“yeah, as much as i want to see taeil and doyoung struggle to open the common room door with a bunch of firsties, i am not in the mood to stand outside that door for 20 minutes because they want the firsties to figure it out for themselves. which they can’t by the way.”  
“that’s fair, see you later”  
renjun couldn’t help but let his mind drift while he was walking. he was supposed to be sitting his owls this year. that meant that he had to get his shit together. not that he needed to of course, he was getting Es and Os in all of his lessons. but that wasn’t the problem, he needed to start actually caring about his lessons. care of magical creatures was his least favourite by far. he doesn’t remember why he chose it to begin with. he didn’t get it, why did unicorns only like females? why did the nifflers always try to steal his earring (that was attached to his ear, so it just ended up tugging on his ear) it was safe to say that he absolutely HATED care of magical creatures.  
his favourite lesson was charms, by far. he loved the way that he could manipulate how something moved or someone’s actions with just the flick of his wand.  
his thoughts were cut short by another body hitting his, making him stumble backwards.  
“oh my god i’m so sorry” renjun recognised that voice  
“it’s fine honestly i-“ he looked up. jeno lee.  
hufflepuff heartthrob jeno lee. quidditch beater jeno lee. mr "oh hey my name is jeno lee i have a kind soul, beautiful eyes am drop dead gorgeous and i have perfect bone structure” lee jeno. fuck you jeno lee. of course he didn’t say that out loud. that isn’t something you say to your long-term crush.  
ah yes. that. unbeknownst to everyone apart from donghyuck (who had read his 12 year old diary back in third year) renjun ‘ice heart’ huang has the fattest crush on hufflepuff’s golden boy since first year. up until now, he had never had a conversation with him. so of course, he was shitting himself.”  
“i’m still sorry” jeno ‘greek god’ lee began “i’m jeno by the way”  
“i know” renjun mentally kicked himself. way to go renjun, he thinks you’re a creep. “you’re on the quidditch team, everyone knows you” was renjun’s pathetic attempt in saving himself.  
“that’s true.” to renjun’s relief, jeno fell for it “you're renjun huang right? kun and sicheng’s cousin?”  
jeno lee. THE jeno lee knew who he was. on the bright side renjun looked like less of a creep, but on the downside, renjun was borderline panicking.  
“i- uh- yeah- that’s me. renjun huang. hi” idiot, renjun thought  
“well, nice to meet you renjun huang” there it was, jeno lee’s signature smile, the smile that could send renjun into another plane of existence. if donghyuck was with him, he’d slap him. “i better carry on looking for my cat. see you around?”  
“i- yeah sure”  
as quick as he turned up, jeno disappeared, leaving renjun in a shocked daze. 1st day of school and he was already making a fool of himself, way to go renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me what you thought!!!!
> 
> follow my twitter @soleilrenjun


End file.
